


Handprint on the Heart [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Handprint on the Heart written and read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When Amon says "Show me," he's not sure what Robin will do. written for kink bingo prompt "scarring/scarrification"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprint on the Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Handprint on the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282574) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



**Title** : Handprint on the Heart  
 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Witch Hunter Robin  
 **Character** : Robin/Amon  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : When Amon says "Show me," he's not sure what Robin will do. written for kink bingo prompt "scarring/scarrification"  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/282574)  
**Length** 0:08:27  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Handprint%20on%20the%20Heart%20by%20Rhea314.mp3.zip)


End file.
